Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The field of the invention relates to the field of knee pads that are used to protect the knees when kneeling on a surface. The present invention is an improvement over the prior art insofar as the padding only comes in contact with the lower leg and not the knee area. This takes all of the weight bearing pressure off the knee and displaces it across the lower leg. When prior art pads are used, the full weight of the user is placed onto the knee.
The present invention comprises a main body comprised of a piece of foam or the like with a top and bottom and a front and a back and two sides. The top of the foam has a channel conforming to the lower leg running longitudinally along the center. The foam is enclosed in a cover made of a material such as heavy duty cordura. A substantially rigid material with a nonslip surface is attached to the cover on the bottom side of the padding. The rigid material is flush with the back end of the padding and extends past the front end of the padding to approximately the front of the knees. This will offset the imbalance which occurs if leaning forward on the pads in a kneeling position. When worn by the user, the pads are attached to front of the lower leg but do not extend as high as the knee, leaving the knee suspended above the rigid bottom material when in a kneeling position. Affixed to each side of the weight displacing knee protector pad is the strapping means comprised of elastic or the like for attaching the weight displacing knee protector pad to the lower leg of the user. The strapping means comprises four straps, each strap having one end affixed to the weight displacing knee protector pad and the other end having hook or loop material thereon for connecting with the strip on the other side such that the strap may be fastened tightly around the lower leg by placing the hook material on the loop material. However, other suitable fastening means may be used.